


Love Me Like You Do

by theWickedWitchofFeels



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Fluffyish, na na na PLOT TWIST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWickedWitchofFeels/pseuds/theWickedWitchofFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this ended up being quite a bit longer than I intended it to...</p><p>Written with the prompt: </p><p>Hook grows jealous of all the attention Emma is giving Regina and he snitches to the QoD about Regina being undercover. The QoD orders Hook to prove his loyalty by killing Regina. Emma goes to the rescue and when she almost lost the love of her life, she confesses to Regina and sexy times ensue</p><p>**note: this is set pretty much right after 4x16 "Poor Unfortunate Soul" - hence, why there's no Ursula. That's as far into 4b as I've watched so far, but I'm catching up slowly. I apologize for any continuity snafus I may have committed with this.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

Creak.

“Hello, my old friend.”

The silkily sarcastic voice of the pirate made the two remaining Queens of Darkness spring from their seats in surprise, Maleficent’s staff materializing in her hand and Cruella’s pistol putting in an appearance clutched in hers.

Hook ignored them, his gaze focused on the man sitting slumped in a ratty old armchair directly in front of him, his back to the pirate. 

“Mr. Gold,” Hook prowled forward, his eyes fixated on the dark one. 

“Captain Hook,” Gold acknowledged him, his gaze never wavering from the fire. “And what exactly brings you here, dearie?” 

“I’ve come to make a deal. A deal I think you’ll all want in on.” He looked up at the two villainesses still pointing their weapons at him. “I have information. And a price I think you’ll be quite willing to pay.” 

Gold finally looked up at him, his eyes narrowing in interest. “Go on.”

“Your little Evil Queen, Regina? She’s a double agent.” Hook said, a snarl curling his lip. “She’s spying for the Savior.” 

“I knew it!” Cruella spat viciously. “You let your fondness for the girl cloud your judgment, Maleficent.” 

Maleficent gave her a glare. “I thought you were on her side, Hook. Isn’t the Savior your…” she tipped her head questioningly. “Lover?”

Hook regarded her with an air of disgust. “Officially, yes. But you should see the way she looks at Regina. When she heard your friend Ursula chucked me off the side of my own ship, she barely batted an eye. Yet she goes missing for an hour after her due, she goes full-force panicked girlfriend mode. It’s disgusting.” 

The pirate spat. “That Queen has stolen the heart of my love. She must pay.”

Gold’s mouth twisted wryly. “My, how history does repeat itself,” he observed evenly. He raised an eyebrow. “I have a feeling I know your price.” 

Hook glared at him, his eyes ice-cold and hard. “Make Regina pay,” he snarled. 

 

\---

 

“Henry! Bus is here!” Regina called, scrolling through her phone and smiling surreptitiously at a text. 

Henry paused in front of her, smirking at her expression. “Emma?” he queried airily. 

Regina looked up at her son, putting her phone down awkwardly. “Yes,” she sputtered. “But - you’d best be on the way. Emma will be picking you up to stay with her tonight.” 

“Gotcha.” Henry leaned over to give her a hug. Regina embraced her son tightly, planting a kiss on his forehead. 

“You have a good day,” Regina told him. She watched him walk out the door, running to scramble aboard the bus. She picked her phone back up, starting a reply to Emma’s text. 

“How touching,” a deep, silky feminine voice said suddenly, making Regina drop her phone on her desk in shock. Maleficent seemed to have materialized out of nowhere, and her gaze was unusually hard, glaring into Regina’s eyes with malevolence befitting her name. 

A jolt of fear hit Regina. She knows.

Her fingers found her phone, but she was only able to get off a single word to Emma - “Help” - before it vanished and reappeared in Maleficent’s hand.

“Your girlfriend won’t be able to help you this time,” she snarled, the phone bursting into flames and melting. 

“Maleficent, what - “ Regina spluttered. 

“Silence!” the dragon queen barked, crossing the room with inhuman speed to seize Regina’s throat. “You traitor, Regina. I trusted you. I vouched for you. And all along, you were spying for the heroes. You will pay.”

Regina’s eyes widened in panic, her hands scrabbling at Maleficent’s, but she was too strong. She tried to summon her magic, but next moment darkness crashed over her like a wave, and she knew no more. 

\---

Bloop. 

Emma smirked to herself, shifting forward from her slouch in her office chair to scoop up her phone. She slouched back again, opening the device.

“Help”

Emma’s brow instantly furrowed, her heart seeming to skip a beat. Her casually mischievous demeanor dropped, panic swiftly rising inside her. 

“Regina!” She swiftly dialed her number, but was met only with a “this number is no longer in service” message. 

“Dammit!” She called David. “Dad, Regina’s in trouble. She just texted me for help and her phone’s dead. Something’s happened.” she said frantically. 

“Okay, calm down. Her phone’s probably out of battery or something.” Charming soothed her.

“WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE BE TEXTING ME FOR HELP IF HER BATTERY WAS DYING?” Emma shouted. 

She could have sworn she heard a snort from Mary Margaret in the background. “This isn’t funny MOM!” 

“Okay. I’m on my way Emma, just stay there and keep calm - “

“I’m going after her. Follow me when you catch up.” Emma ended the call and sprang to her feet, grabbing her jacket and shrugging it on as she practically ran out to her beloved yellow Bug. She tried to pull up Regina’s phone tracking, but her phone must have been well and truly dead, because it didn’t show up. 

Her heart thudding, she floored the gas and drove to Regina’s mansion. She made her way through the eerily empty house to Regina’s study. 

“Regina?” she opened the door. It was empty, except for a puddle of suspicious goo on the floor.

She crouched to examine it. She could see bits of screen, a power button - Regina’s phone. 

Her stomach clenched in worry. Maleficent. 

She jumped to her feet and ran back to her car, slamming the door and flooring the gas again. Emma was on the warpath, headed straight for once place. 

The Queens of Darkness’ ramshackle cabin in the woods. 

\---

Regina wavered back to consciousness slowly, her head pounding painfully. She opened her eyes, feeling the warmth of a fire on her skin. Way too close to her skin, actually. 

Her eyes shot up. “Do you mind?” she growled at Maleficent. The dragon queen curled her lip, but retreated. 

Her hands were tied tightly to the chair she was tied to, ropes also binding her to it by her waist and ankles. She yanked at them, but they held. She closed her eyes, trying desperately to summon magic, but something was blocking her power - 

“Hello, dearie,” an all-too-familiar voice said. 

“Mr. Gold. I had so wished I’d seen the last of your scaly hide,” Regina growled, as the old pawnbroker put in an appearance crouching before her chair. 

“Likewise,” he replied. “Now, I am certain you are wondering why we have so forcefully brought you here to our...headquarters.”

“It had crossed my mind, yes,” Regina said, carefully keeping her voice even and devoid of fear. 

“You see, a little birdy told us something very interesting.” Mr. Gold paused in front of Maleficent and Cruella, turning back to face Regina with his arms crossed. “It said that your darkness was not quite so complete as you would have us believe.”

He came up to her, his lip curling. “You’ve been spying for Emma and the Charmings.” 

Regina stared him down, not denying his accusation. 

“It was her that betrayed us, not Ursula!” Cruella realized. Maleficent and Gold both turned to glare her down. 

“Thank you for that sterling insight, Cruella,” Maleficent said sarcastically. 

Regina continued to glare defiantly at them, but inwardly her mind was working a mile a minute. Emma was sure to have gotten her plea for help, and knowing the blonde sheriff she had probably given half the road here tire scorch marks from her yellow Bug by now. She had no idea what the three villains had planned, but judging from their track record and the fact that she was tied in a chair completely at their mercy, it wasn’t good. 

“So what?” she spat. “If you wanted me dead Maleficent could have quite easily done away with me back in my mansion. What are you playing at?”

“Oh, it is not we who desire your blood, dearie,” Mr. Gold said. “There is another who laid claim to it when he told us of your treachery.”

Regina frowned. Another villain?

Her question was answered when a shadow stalked from the hallway, his hook gleaming in the light from the fire. 

“Hook?” she gasped, her surprise momentarily breaking her stoic facade. 

“Hello, love,” Hook said smoothly. 

Regina’s heart beat frantically. “You - you sold me out? I thought you were on our side!”

Hook’s lip curled. “Your side?” he growled. “I’ve had enough of sides. Particularly yours. I’ve seen the way she looks at you, the way you look at her. I know her, Regina. I know her well enough to see the love she holds for you, love she’s never held for me!”

He crossed the room swiftly, his hook suddenly at Regina’s throat. “You stole her from me! Stole her heart from me just as surely as if you held it in your hand!” His eyes were wild with bloodlust now, his hook twisting threateningly. “And now...I make you pay.” 

His last words came out in a feral snarl, his hook drawing blood at Regina’s neck as he dug it in. She cried out involuntarily at the sudden pain, but her cry was drowned out by the sudden sound of the door being kicked down. 

“GET AWAY FROM HER!” The furious voice of Emma Swan lashed out. A gunshot rang out, and Hook stumbled back, clutching his leg. 

Maleficent and Cruella started towards the angry blonde, staff and gun in hand, but a single blast of Emma’s magic knocked them flying backwards. She darted around the powerful but somewhat slow Gold and dove at Regina, swiftly severing her bonds. Regina fell forward into her arms; next thing she knew Emma had poofed them the short distance from the chair to her Bug parked outside. The little yellow car revved to life, speeding away from the dilapidated cabin. 

Regina slumped in her seat. “Nice timing, Miss Swan,” she said, her voice weak with relief. 

Emma didn’t reply, her face still seeming distinctly pissed off. Regina frowned in concern. “Emma?” 

Emma pulled over sharply, slamming her foot on the brake so hard Regina nearly head planted on her dashboard. 

“Dammit Regina!” she turned to her, her face a mixture of fear, anger, and something else Regina could not place. “You…”

Regina’s dark eyes widened. “I didn’t - what did i do?”

“You scared me!” Emma gasped. 

Regina sat, lost for words and gaping like a goldfish until she found her mouth suddenly covered with another’s. Emma’s soft hands caressed her cheeks and, Regina, at first tense with surprise, melted into her embrace. 

Emma pulled back slowly, her blue-gray eyes wide and apologetic. “I’m sorry Regina - I don’t know what - “

“Emma.” Regina looked at her. 

She drew a calming breath. “I just - i was so scared and - thinking I might lose you - I realized just how much I stood to lose.” 

Blue-gray eyes stared deep into dark brown. “I love you, Regina. Weird as that is -” 

Regina’s eye crinkled into a warm smile. “I don’t think it’s weird at all, Emma.” 

Emma blinked slowly, and this time Regina’s lips rose to meet hers. The world seemed to narrow for them, to there and then, the tiny Bug becoming their shelter, and each others’ arms their sanctuary. War may have come, but try as it might, it could not touch them there. 

“I love you too, Emma Swan.”


End file.
